Rise of Eclipse
by Awsome Dude 94
Summary: Bloodfued is gone forever and now only Drake Eclipse remains. It all seems that the worse is behind them. But little do they know an evil for more powerful than any one could have imagined will return. Join Drake a she and his friend battle with this new Sith lord while at the same time they dig up some of Drake's long lost past. Sequel to 'Star wars the clones war: Bloodfued.'
1. premonitions Of Dark Days

**What up everybody! Here comes the sequel to my story 'Star wars the clone wars: Bloodfued'. Now I want to give thanks to AVP5 for the name of this story. All the title submissions were so great I almost couldn't decide which one to use. And by the way I have a new oc coming up a later chapter. If you want to know about him check out my author's page to learn all about him. Now for the story! And of course I own nothing but my imagination and my oc Drake Eclipse. Enjoy!**

Drake was practicing in the Jedi temple. Ahsoka walked in. "Hay Drake how's it hanging?" she asked. "Nothing just training." He replied with a smile. "So you think you teach some of your tricks?" she asked. "Like what?" he asked. "Like maybe force repulse? Or a maybe a move you haven't used in a while." She said. "Yah sounds good." He said. He started to show her some moves. "Come that wasn't even close." Mused Drake. "Yeah, yeah I get it." She said in an annoyed tone. Drake got. "Come it's like this. Breath deep. Summon all the energy you have. Think about what your aiming for witch would be the entire area. And release the energy you built up." He said. She nodded. A clone came in. "Drake, Ahoska the council wants to see you." He said. Drake nodded. He and Ahsoka followed the clone. They came to the council room. "Good to see you two made it. " said Anakin. "What's wrong?" asked Ahoska. "The separatist have captured Ryloth. The chancellor want us brief. So we head out and liberate the planet." He said. The two nodded. "Then let's go." Said Drake. Anakin nodded. "But try not to fall asleep during the briefing again." He said with a smirk. Drake rubbed the back of his head "It happened one time." He defended himself. Anakin and Ahsoka chuckled at the man.

Later….

They left the briefing. "Well that was less boring than usual." said Drake. Ahsoka rolled her eyes. Come on we need to prepare for the upcoming battle." said Anakin. The two nod as they go pack.

With Drake….

Drake had finished early and had decided to meditate. Then the visions begun.

Vision….

_He saw clones raising their blasters in victory. The scene flashes to an underground cavern. An iced liquid dawned part of the floor. He could also vaguely make out rusted computers. And then there something under the ice. A black hand with red markings came up through the ice. It clenched into a fist. It flashes again to show Drake being tossed into an incoming clone fighter. He sees a Sith (The sith is the same species as Darth maul. If anyone knows the name of his species can you tell me?) with a ruby lightsaber at hand. Ready to stab. It flashes one more time to see the Chancellor backing away in fear of the same sith. "It can't be. Korriban the conqueror" he says._

Vision over…..

He snapped out of his vision. He looked around his room and clenched his head. "I have to warn the council." He said as he got up. Who ever Korriban was. He was going to be very, very bad news.

**This chapter was kinda short and un eventful but I can promise the others won't be. Who is Korriban? And what will evils will he bring. By the way if you want to see what the armor for my new oc looks like type in Darth Krayte new armor on Google. Peace out.**


	2. Surprises, surprises

**Here the second chapter to this story. Enjoy!**

Drake stood in the middle of the Jedi council room. Every member of the council was in attendance. Drake looked around a bit nervously but he hid it. He didn't want to look like an idiot. "So what is the urgent news that the entire council needed to hear?" asked Al Mundi. Drake straightened "I believe a new Sith will enter the war soon." He spoke. The council members all raised an eye brow. Drake could sense how serious they just got. He continued "I had a vision of him. He was so powerful I could sense him through the vision." He said. Yoda nodded . "A new evil will rise after one evil is defeated, keeps the balance this does." He spoke. "Do you know his name?" asked Mundi. Drake nodded "His name is Korriban the Conqueror." He said. The Jedi froze. "Korriban? He is a dead man." Said Mace. Drake raised an eyes brow. "Korriban the Conqueror was the first sith in all of history. And he was the most powerful Sith pure blood in all of history." Explained Windu Grimly. "What?! But then why is it that in my vision he appeared to be returning. "Several secret Sith documents found after his apparent death were found. Maybe they hold the answer. But we must remember that this could still be an imposter we may face." Said Obi wan. Drake nodded. "News for you young Drake we have also." Said Yoda. "What is it master?" asked Drake. "We have had several discussions. And have came up with a decision . Do to your skills with the force and your ability to lead we will offer you a chance to be promoted to Jedi Knight early." Said Mundi. Drake was shocked. His ears were ringing and time slowed. "What? Are you serious?" he asked. Mundi nodded. "Thank you! I won't let you down I swear." He said. "I' presume we take that as a yes." mused Obi-wan with a smirk. Drake nodded. "Your trials will begin after Ryloth is freed." Said Windu.

Later….

Drake had just got done telling Ahsoka of the good news. She was shocked and a bit jealous. He had been in the Republic for a solid 72 hours and he's already getting the chance to become a Jedi knight! "I so happy for you Drake." Said Ahoska. Drake nodded "Thanks Ahoska means a lot. Man Before I thought they'd never even consider me as an ally. Now I'm going to become a Jedi Knight." He said excitedly. Ahsoka nodded. "We got to go soon. I better finish packing." She said. "I'll help." Offered Drake. "Thanks." She responded. He nodded and followed her.

In her room…

Drake helped Ahsoka pack rather quickly. "Thanks for the help." She said. "Is a thanks all I get." he joked. She chuckled. "Do you have an answer for everything?" she replied. "Yeah I guess." He said. "Oh really." She said. She then leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Drake was surprised to say the least. She smirk "No comeback." She said they both laughed a little. That was a clever trick. He smiled as he followed her out.

**Short but sweet chapter. I don't usually do sappy stuff but hay I am going to get that DrakexAhsoka thing up. Anyways see ya later.**


End file.
